In copending Patent Application Ser. No. 07/759,328 filed Sep. 13, 1991 there is disclosed and claimed a squeeze dispenser package comprising a container having a compressible portion and a hanger and pouch assembly of plastic material suspended in the container. The hanger has an upper portion having an opening and a flexible film pouch having an opening is bonded to the opening in the hanger. The hanger has a lower flexible portion comprising spaced flexible walls. In one form, a removable head is mounted on the container and overlies the hanger and pouch assembly. The head includes a nozzle having an opening overlying the opening in the pouch and an atmospheric valve is provided for equalizing the pressure after the compressible portion of the container has been released and the hanger and pouch assembly returns to its original position.
Another type of dispenser package for viscous products comprises a rigid container with a manual pumping mechanism such as shown, for example, in copending application Ser. No. 07/715,817 filed Jun. 14, 1991. Flexible pouches have been suggested for use in such dispensers as shown in United States Pat. No. 3,420,413.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a dispensing package for viscous products which has a relatively rigid container and utilizes a hanger and pouch assembly which can be replaced and a head including a hand operated pumping mechanism which can be reused.
In accordance with the invention, a dispenser package for viscous products comprises an container, a hanger and pouch assembly of plastic material suspended in the container and a head including a pumping mechanism mounted on the container. The head includes a chamber with a first one way valve adjacent an opening in the hanger and pouch assembly and a second one way valve adjacent an outlet of the pumping mechanism.